


Forsaken

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dangit Uldren Sov, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: The first time your Guardian breaks their years-long silence, it's for Cayde-6.A mourning oneshot for a cutscene that never fails to make me sob.En Taro Cayde!





	Forsaken

Standing off to the side, she was grateful her helmet hid her tears as she watched Cayde’s body get covered with the Tower’s flag.

Sniffing, she could hear her ghost turn off the mic and reached up to pat him fondly before she focused on what Ikora was saying.

She thought about the large hole she knew was in her Vanguard’s chest, the darkened ocular receptors, his empty holster.

It nearly made her collapse in grief, but she couldn’t, not with the two still living heroes in the room.

Ikora was vowing revenge, the hunter nodding slightly in agreement until Zavala said one simple word, “No.”

Looking back later, she understood his reasoning, but she initially sided with the Warlock’s reaction, wanting to shove his face into the wall until he looked as wrecked as Cayde did, not really hearing his words although she knew her companion was recording it.

“I refuse to bury any more friends.”

She knew she had to break her long time silence, for Cayde.

“You won’t have to.” She straightened, gloved fingers tightly clenched. “Uldren Sov is mine.”

Turning, she walked out of the room, almost blinded by angry tears as she headed back to a clear transport pad.

Guardians only harmed for good, taking down the enemies to spare the innocents.

But this Hunter would not let this senseless murder pass unpunished.

**Author's Note:**

> *sniffs hard*
> 
> For Cayde-6.


End file.
